stardewvalleyvietnamfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Sam
|Bạn bè = |Tình trạng hôn nhân = No|Quà tặng yêu thích = }} __TOC__ Sam là một Dân làng sống ở Thị trấn Pelican. Anh là một trong 10 người có thể Kết hôn. Anh sống ở khu vực phía nam của trị trấn, phía bắc của con sông. Sam thường ở trong phòng ngủ và tập Guitar, hoặc là dành thời gian với bạn là Sebastian. Anh cũng làm việc bán thời gian tại Siêu thị Joja. Lịch trình Sam '''thường được bắt gặp ở trong phòng ngủ tập Guitar. Anh ta cũng thường xuất hiện ở thị trấn, chơi game hay chơi Bi-a ở Quán rượu. Đôi khi '''Sam cũng làm việc bán thời gian tại Siêu thị Joja và thứ Hai và thứ Tư. Nếu người chơi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ ở Nhà văn hóa, anh sẽ làm việc tại Viện bảo tàng (gần lò sưởi). Trong suốt mùa Xuân, anh thường ở Quán rượu, thăm Rừng Cindersap và mùa Thu, và Bãi biển vào mùa Hạ. Khi trời mưa, Sam thường ở nhà hoặc ra Quán rượu vài tiếng. Lịch trình hằng ngày của Sam có thể thay đổi nếu có điều kiện ngoại cảnh như Mùa, Thời tiết hoặc vài ngày trong tuần. Dưới đây là lịch trình được sắp xếp theo thứ tự ưu tiên từ cao đến thấp. (Ví dụ: Khi trời mưa, lịch trình sẽ được ghi đè lên bất cứ lịch trình của mùa bên dưới). |- | Regular Schedule |} |- | Regular Schedule |} |- | Regular Schedule Fall 11 |} |- | Regular Schedule |} Raining Raining (Year 2) Saturday Monday & Wednesday Friday |} Mối quan hệ Sam sống với mẹ là Jodi và em trai là Vincent. Anh và Sebastian là bạn thân và thường dành thời gian cùng nhau. Vào màu xuân, năm thứ II, ba của Sam (Kent) trở về và sống với gia đình. Quà tặng Birthday (Summer 17) Best Universal Loves Good Universal Likes Neutral Bad Crops Worst Universal Hates Heart Events Two Hearts Three Hearts Four Hearts Six Hearts Eight Hearts Ten Hearts Lời thoại First Meeting Regular "The clouds look great this time of year, don't they?" ... "Like scoops of vanilla ice cream floating on blue raspberry sauce... Or maybe I'm just hungry." spring "Ugh, I stepped in something gross earlier.. and I just bought these shoes." "Hey, farmer." "My Dad is a soldier, fighting against the Gotoro Empire. That's why he's not here..." ... "He'll come back someday." ... "...I've heard some terrible things about the Gotoro Empire..." "Hmm. I just remembered that I was supposed to do something... But I forgot." ... "This happens to me all the time." "Hey, how's it going?" ... "Last night I practiced guitar for 4 hours straight. My fingers hurt like crazy." ... "Bye, I've got something to do..." Tue. 23, day before the Flower Dance: "Why couldn't the flower dance be today so I could get work off?" Flower Dance, if refused: ""Hmm... I dunno. Maybe next year."" "Oh, it's a nice day, isn't it?" "Hey, how's it going?" ... "I'm hungry." ... "See you later." "Oh! I just remembered I'm supposed to call my Grandma. Okay, I'm going to put this rubber band on my wrist so I don't forget." ... "I have to make little reminders for myself or else I'll totally forget to do things." In His Room Upon looking in the trash bin ""Hey, don't look in there!"" Questions "I'm trying to come up with a new song for my band, but I'm blanking..." ... "Hey... What do you think my new song should be about?" :Farming, mining and chopping wood. ::"Hey, you know what? That sounds perfect. Thanks!" :A city in the sea. ::"Hey, you know what? That sounds perfect. Thanks!" :Trains. ::"Hey, you know what? That sounds perfect. Thanks!" :Choose anything. It'll still be a horrible song. Portraits File:Sam.png File:Sam_Happy.png File:Sam_Concerned.png File:Sam_Neutral.png File:Sam_Annoyed.png File:Sam_Surprised.png File:Sam_Blush.png File:Sam_Pleased.png File:Sam_Thinking.png Timeline Sam's look evolved over the years the game was in development. Here's a timeline showing how ConcernedApe's art and Sam's style changed over the years before the game was launched. Trivia * Sam is allergic to pollen, which is shown during the Egg festival, where he complains about it. He also mentions that his "nose is really happy" during summer due to typically low pollen. * "Sam" is short for "Samson", which he reveals to the player once they have a good relationship with him. He also states that he doesn't want the player to tell anyone. * "Sam" is a unisex given name of Hebrew origin, meaning "God has heard". Other meanings are "Sun child" or "bright sun". * Sam behaves differently than other NPCs when the player rummages through garbage cans. Instead of being disgusted, he just asks the player why they're searching through the trash. * On Sam's portraits, his undershirt is yellow, however in his sprite, it is red. References